flipticfandomcom-20200213-history
Hives
Hives are interactive objects in the games Monster Castle Defense and Monster Castle: Level Pack. Appearance First form In its first form a hive resembles a bent brown tree. Honey drips from a hole that resembles a mouth and honey is seen encrusted on the top of the hive. Two small holes are placed above the hives "mouth" that resemble eyes. A hive in its first form from Monster Castle Defense has a darker brown tree, a blue outline, and the yellow honey is a much brighter shade of yellow and also it dribbles down differently than the ones from Monster Castle: Level Pack. Second form In its second form hives are given a tree taller than its second form. Placed near the bottom of the tree and a little above is the hive's face. The face has two black eyes and a crooked mouth with some yellow slime, presumably honey, dripping from the mouth. Near the top of the hive's "head" is a another face that is placed sideways. The face is the same but the mouth is larger and less crooked. Yellow slime drips out of the second mouth and on top of its "head" is yellow slime. A hive in its second from in Monster Castle Defense have most honey dribbling down from its mouth than the hives from Monster Castle: Level Pack. Also the honey is a brighter colour, its wood is a darker shade of brown, and also the hive has a blue outline. Third form The hive in its third form is given a wider and slightly taller tree. Two "heads" are placed near the top with the second head being small then the first and being placed slightly sideways. The larger head has a angry expression on its face and faint yellow slime is dripping from its black mouth. The smaller head has a happy expression on its face unlike the third face, which is placed near the bottom of the tree, that has a blank expression. The mouth of the third face has some yellow slime dribbling down its "body". Finally, two stubby limbs with some yellow slime on them are placed near the two heads on top of the hive. In contrast to the hives from Monster Castle: Level Pack, the hives from Monster Castle Defense have honey of a brighter shade, its wood is a darker shade of brown, and also the hive has a blue outline. Also more honey is seen dribbling out of the larger "head" on top of the hive and likewise the face on its body has more honey coming out of its mouth. Game information Hives are a monster and cost 80 bones to create and have a attack of five. Unlike all other monsters, hives can only attack enemies above or below them. They attack enemies by sending out bees that home onto enemies. If a enemy goes into a door the bee will move out of the building and no longer follow the enemy. As a hive evolves the rate at which it fires missiles increases as well as the range of its attacks. Strategies As the hive can only attack enemies above or below it, putting it on a floor with no doors can aid the player as the hive can attack the enemies above or below it. Putting a hive next to a wall will also aid the player as it will send out missiles when a an enemy walks through a door or is about to exit a floor. Also if there are parts of a level where enemies do not come in contact with and instead move to the upper floor, that is a good place to put a hive. Gallery File:Bee_missiles.png|A bee that a hive attacks with from Monster Castle: Level Pack File:Bee_bomb.png|A bee that a hive attacks with from Monster Castle Defense File:Hive_second_form.png|A hive in its second form from the Level Pack version File:Hive_third_form.png|A hive in its third form from the level pack version File:Hive_concept.jpg|The concept of a hive in its second form as seen on Fliptic.com before the website was redesigned File:Hive_defense_first_form.png|A hive in its first form from Monster Castle Defense File:Hive_defense_second_form.png|A hive in its second form from Monster Castle Defense File:Hive_third_form_defense.png|A hive in its third form from Monster Castle Defense Category:Monster Castle Category:Interactive objects